


The Taste of Love and Home

by JuiceCup



Series: Swan Queen Shorts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 509-word ficlet about Swan Queen Sexy Time.  That pretty much covers it.  No plot, all smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Love and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beegoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beegoddess).



> This story contains magic!cock. I had this on my mind so I jotted it down in word. This was the end result.

With pants and sighs, Regina plunges into Emma's wet slick cunt, their fingers intertwining beside their heads, and Regina whispers how good Emma’s heat feels wrapped around her, squeezing her.

 

"Are you going to come for me, Emma?" Regina asks and then dips her tongue between Emma's lips and the Savior sucks on it lightly.

 

"Yeeees, Regina.  You're going to make me come.  _Again."_   Emma's breathing escalates.

 

"Come now!"  Regina commands, thrusting harder, faster.  Emma is sobbing and shaking with lust as a leg wraps around Regina's hip, giving the Queen even more of her.

 

"Regina, I..." The blonde’s hands thread through dark hair as the brunette assaults her with wonderfully intense kisses.  Regina takes one of Emma's hands, kisses it and brings it down between their two bodies.

 

"Touch yourself, Emma.”  Regina readjusts her position slightly to give Emma's hands a little room.  She props herself up on her palms and pistons into the sheriff, eyes closed catching her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling Emma's tightness grip her.

 

Emma watches Regina's breasts rock with her movement, always loving the sensation of Regina above her, fucking her.  One hand goes to Regina's neck while the other rubs furiously at her swollen clit.  So close.

 

Emma's hips meet each thrust eagerly.  Her fingers are non-threatening, but they still wrap around the Queen's neck because, fuck, it looks so hot and it's what’s going to help get the savior off.  "Harder, my Queen.  PLEASE, fuck me harder!"

 

Regina pumps harder as she watches Emma excite herself, from long strokes to now wide frenzied circles.  The blonde is nearly grunting, loudly and with a keening cry her back bows, "FUUUUCK!  Yes! Regina!  I'm COMING!"  Then Regina is coming too, spilling her womanly essence into her lover through her magically conjured cock.  She feels Emma's hands on her ass, squeezing and grinding their sexes together to intensify and prolong their release.

 

Regina cries out Emma's name, feeling the woman beneath her spread her ass cheeks and dip a finger into the crevice near her puckered hole and Regina lunges forward hard into the savior and collapses on top of her feeling her cock throb inside Emma's twitching cunt.

 

Regina drives her arms under Emma, burying her face into her neck, while they hold each other tight. She can taste a little perspiration but mainly Miss Swan tastes of love and home and Regina immerses herself in her young lover.  Each time they make love, it pulls the queen deeper, into her love for the savior. A connection she has never felt with anyone before, ever.

 

As their bodies tremble toward calming from their magnificently powerful orgasms, she can feel Emma's lips against her temple and the woman's hand drawing slow circles with a finger on her back.  Lifting her head slightly, the familiar scent of their sex assail her nostrils and she can't help the smile blooming on her full lips.

 

Emma turns toward her and opens her eyes, revealing the green of them, sparkling with sated happiness.  The sheriff smiles and utters one word, "Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
